The crying Lovers
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION-One-shot- Il pensait qu'Angelina savait...


** Kikoooooooooooooooooooo**

**Alors en attendant les prochains chapitres de 'What I Like About You' et de 'Confessions Of A Teenage Prankster', je vous met un joli petit one-shot !!**

**Bon comme certains le savent, j'aime beaucoup les histoires tristes, et celle-ci ne dérobe pas à la règle…**

**Et encore comme d'hab, ce n'est pas mon histoire, ce n'est qu'une traduction et l'histoire originale appartient à Evilevergreen.**

**Juste pour info, cette histoire se déroule après leur scolarité et Angelina et Fred sont mariés.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et oubliez pas : reviews !!!!!!**

* * *

Il était près de minuit et Fred n'était pas encore à la maison, Angelina repassait pour la quatrième fois devant la cheminée dans le salon. Elle était hors d'elle et fâchée, c'était leur anniversaire et elle ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée. Il était partit pour le travail avant même qu'elle ne soit réveillée. Bientôt elle a entendu des clefs ouvrir la porte d'entrée. « Frederick ! » A-t-elle essayé d'hurler à travers ses larmes. 

« Angel je suis désolé. » Il s'est précipité vers elle. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » Il a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et a embrassé son front. Elle tremblait dans ses bras. « Tu es si froide. » A-t-il chuchoté. « Viens. »

Il l'a amené à la chambre à coucher, il a sortit sa baguette magique et a fait un petit mouvement, les bougies qui étaient dispersées dans la pièce se sont allumées. Il a retourné les couvertures et l'a aidé à rentrer dedans. Quand elle a été solidement emmitouflée dedans, il s'est mis à genoux devant elle et a passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux (à elle).

Angelina à observer son mari marcher vers la porte. Elle s'est relevée. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Dormir sur le divan. » A-t-il dit tout simplement dos à elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » A-t-elle dit doucement, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle l'était avant qu'il ne vienne à la maison.

Il s'est retourné avec un regard sur son visage qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. » Elle est sortit du lit et a marché jusqu'à lui. Elle a prit ses mains dans les siennes et a placé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. _Il sent comme le chocolat aujourd'hui,_ a-t-elle pensé se rappelant le temps où il était revenu à la maison sentant le poivre noir et éternuant toute la journée. _Stupide magasin de farces._

Elle l'a amené vers le lit et s'y est arrêté à l'extrémité. Elle a sauté à cloche-pied dessus. Elle a alors tendu ses mains vers lui et il a lentement glissé sa main dans la sienne et est monté sur le lit devant elle.

Elle a recherché ses yeux alors que la lumière de la bougie illuminait son visage. « Je t'aime. » Elle l'a vu cligner des yeux deux fois rapidement avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle a sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles et à embrasser ses lèvres et a chuchoté, « Je t'aime aussi et je t'ai toujours aimée. »

Elle a sourit et s'est demandé si elle avait été folle. Elle a bientôt sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son cou et a réalisé que c'étaient des larmes. « Est-ce que quelque chose… » Mais elle a été coupée.

« Shhh. » Il s'est lentement éloigné et a placé son index sur ses lèvres. Il les a caressées pendant un moment puis a caressé sa joue avec le dos de sa main avant de mettre sa main autour de son cou et de l'attirer vers lui. Elle a mis ses mains à sa taille.

Il a embrassé ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour recevoir sa langue. Alors qu'il l'embrassait elle pouvait ses mains toucher aux boutons de son chemisier. Quand il a eu finit avec le dernier bouton il a retiré sa propre chemise au-dessus de s tête. Il a alors enroulé ses bras autour d'elle rapidement.

Elle a eu peur lorsqu'ils sont tombés et qu'il a roulé au-dessus d'elle. Il a rigolé un peu avec un large sourire en la regardant, il a alors tourné la tête.

Elle l'a entendu renifler pendant qu'elle observait une larme dans son œil et tomber sur le bout de son nez. « Ce n'était pas supposer se passer comme ça. » Semblait-il se dire à lui-même.

_Il se bat vraiment pour oublier notre premier anniversaire._ A-t-elle pensé car elle pouvait maintenant sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle a saisit une poigne de ses cheveux et l' retournée jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. « Hey, je suis là ». Il a sourit à cela.

Ils ont fait l'amour comme cette nuit comme si c'était leur première fois et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont pût contrôler leurs larmes alors qu'ils le faisaient.

Angelina s'est réveillée pour voir quelqu'un bouger de l'autre côté du lit. « Bien, tu es réveillée. » A-t-il dit tout en attachant ses chaussures de son côté du lit. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. La famille est en train de nous attendre pour les arrangements. »

Elle était confuse. « De quoi tu parles Fred ? »

Il a arrêté ce qu'il faisait et s'est retournée avec un regard interrogateur sur son visage. « Je pensais que tu savais. » Il a commencé à respirer très fort. « Je suis rentrée et tu pleurais… »

A-t-il essayé d'expliquer.

Angelina l'a rejoint et a mis une main sur son épaule. « Fred qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il a mis sa main sur la mienne et a secoué la tête. « Je ne suis pas Fred. »

Elle l'a regardé profondément dans les yeux pendant que les évènements de la nuit passée lui revenaient à la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure à commencer à trembler et ses yeux se sont agrandis alors qu'elle disait lentement. « George ? »

« Je pensais que tu savais. » A dit George encore paniqué. « Je pensais que quelqu'un de la famille t'aurais contactée. J'étais seulement venu pour vérifier comment tu allais. »

« Vérifier ? » La réalisation l'a soudainement frappée. « Où est Fred ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Fred ?! » A-t-elle crié alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans l'épaule de George.

Avec la tête baissée il a dit d'une petite voix comme s'il y avait quelque chose calé dans sa gorge. « Je pensais que tu savais. » Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. « Il y a eu une attaque hier en ville. Nous les avons combattus aussi longtemps que nous avons pût, mais il y avait des Mangemorts partout. » Il a commencé à se balancer. « J'ai tourné à un coin d'une petite rue et j'ai pensé que c'était finit pour moi, mais Fred… » Il ne pouvais pas finir.

« Non. » A-t-elle dit doucement, « non ». Elle a attiré George contre elle.

« Il est partis Angel. » Il a enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et a pleuré sur son épaule. « Cela aurait dû être moi. » A-t-il dit à travers les larmes. « Cela aurait dû être moi. »

La colère s'est accumulée au fond d'Angelina, elle a soudainement frappé George dans le dos. « Non ! » A-t-elle hurlé le frappant plus fort. « Non ! »

« Angel. »A-t-il supplié alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

Elle a martelé sa poitrine. « Cela aurait dû être toi ! » Une vague de larme est tombée en bas de son visage. Plus capable de la calmer George lui a saisit les poignets et l'a poussée vers le lit. Elle a lutté contre lui, criant toujours. « Cela aurait dû être toi ! »

« Angelina stp. » A-t-il pleuré doucement. « Je t'aime. »

Elle a cessé la lutte. « Si tu m'aimes. » Ses yeux étaient froids. « Cela aurait dû être toi et non mon Fred. » En entendant ces mots durs venant de quelqu'un de si angélique ça à briser le cœur de George et elle a pût le voir dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà perdu Fred, elle ne perdrait pas aussi George. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. » A-t-elle dit rapidement. Il a lâché ses poignets et s'est relevé. « Je suis désolée. » Elle l'a étreint. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je pensais que tu savais. » A répéter rapidement George, avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans un autre baiser.

**FIN**


End file.
